Al Final
by Krispy-Sly
Summary: Drabble escrito para el Harrython en respuesta al reto #17 Vivo porque tengo algo por qué vivir.


**Titulo: Al final… Que solo me quedes tú basta. **

**Rate: Pg****—****13**

**Autor: Krispysly**

**Reto: #17 Vivo porque tengo algo por qué vivir.**

**Advertencia: slash, muerte de personaje. **

**Nota: Este drabble fue escrito para el Harrython.**

**Al final…. Que solo me quedes tú basta.**

Miró el rostro pálido de quien fue alguna vez el hombre que le robo la vida. Su infancia, su adolescencia y varios seres queridos. Miró sin mirar aquél ser que por sobre todo le robó al único hombre que amo. Draco ya no estaría más nunca con él. Y todo gracias a Voldemort que en busca de acabar con Harry, mató al hijo de su servidor fiel.

**12 horas antes.**

—Tienes que haber una solución Draco— dijo Harry caminando de un lado para otro— mantuve mi mente cerrada todos estos meses y por un mínimo descuido de mi parte ahora tu vida corre peligro.

—Tengo que regresar— dijo Draco tomando su abrigo del respaldar del sofá.

—¡No puedes regresar! ¿No entiendes que ya sabe lo nuestro? — dijo deteniendo su caminar— Draco, lo vio en mi mente. Que te amo, que estamos juntos. A penas pongas un pie en la mansión serás hombre muerto.

—Tal vez no vio nada, tal vez….

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué no me quieres escuchar?

—Temo por la vida de mis padres, no los puedo abandonar así. Yo…

—Draco por favor—suplicó Harry tomando la mano del rubio.

—No puedo—dijo soltándose con delicadeza—lo siento. —Susurró para luego desaparecer.

Harry no se podía quedar de brazos cruzado, convocó una reunión de emergencia con todos los miembros de la orden y comenzaron a planear el ataque a la mansión, de ser posible esa misma noche.

—_¿__Realmente crees que me podrás vencer?-siseó la voz a su espalda._

—_Aunque no fuera así, moriré intentándolo__—__ respondió mirando a Voldemort con odio._

—_¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué te motiva Potter? Batalla tras batalla, perdida tras perdida… qué más quieres perder? O debería decir ¿A quién más quieres perder? ¿Para qué seguir luchando? ¿Para qué seguir viviendo? ¿Por qué arriesgarlo todo?_

—_Lucho_ _para tener un mundo libre de ti. De hombres despiadados y desalmados. Y vivo por que tengo algo por qué vivir. _

—_No después de esta noche__—__dijo exultante el Lord__—__ Ese mundo por el que luchas se hará pedazos cuando la razón por la que vivas muera. ¿Lo puedes sentir? __—__ dijo con sonrisa maniaca__—__ la llama de la vida de Draco Malfoy se está apagando… ya pronto estará completamente muerto. _

_La risa de Voldemort resonó tan fuerte como una campana. Harry se tapaba los oídos mientras que gritaba "¡No! ¡Es mentira!"._

—Harry… Harry—llamó Herminone y Harry despertó sobresaltado. — Vamos Harry estabas soñando.

—No— susurró— No fue un sueño. Draco está muriendo.

—Vamos Harry, no digas eso. Anda prepárate, ya es la hora.

Todo estaba planeado para que Harry encontrara a Draco y peleara contra Voldemort. Pero para Harry lo primordial era encontrar a Draco.

—Esta es la puerta Harry—gritó Ron y Harry corrió hasta donde estaba. Su amigo siguió de largo para seguir en la batalla, mientras que Harry parado frente a una enorme puerta de cedro se preparaba para ver a Draco. Esperaba al menos encontrarlo con vida. Lo demás lo podrían resolver con pociones y hechizos.

Abrió la puerta con suavidad, nervioso y con el corazón palpitando desbocadamente. Pero de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y pudo ver a Draco en el suelo en medio del salón. Corrió hacia él y se agachó a su lado. Se veía terriblemente pálido. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos, estaba frió, pero aún respiraba.

—Harry—susurró el rubio tan bajito que pensó se lo había imaginado.

—Draco, hola. Ya estoy aquí y te pondré a salvo—dijo abrazando al rubio.

—Y a mí no me saludas—dijo con burla Voldemort. Harry soltó a Draco con cuidado y se puso en pie para enfrentar a su enemigo. —ya no puedes hacer nada por él.

—Te equivocas—gritó Harry— Avada Kedavra—tiró a matar sin rodeos, pero Voldemort se esfumó en una cortina de nubes negras. Un rayo rojo pasó rozando su cabello, Harry se agachó y levantó un hechizo—escudo. Había llegado la hora. Era matar o morir. Tomó a Draco en sus brazos y corrió a una esquina en donde lo envolvió en un escudo. Se dio la vuelta con determinación en los ojos. Voldemort tenía que morir esa noche.

—¡Crucio!

—¡Expelliarmus! ¡Avada Kedavra!

—Que ágil te has vuelto con la maldición mortal.

—Es porque te quiero ver muerto.

—¿A si? — Dijo con burla el Lord— Entonces déjame enseñarte como se hace— su varita apuntó directamente a Harry, el cual pensaba rápidamente en qué hacer. Tal vez otro priori incantatem — ¡Avada Kedavra!

—¡Expelliarmus! —gritó Harry, pero fue muy tarde. El rayo verde dio en el blanco. Draco Malfoy.

Harry enardecido corrió hacia Voldemort y arremetió contra él. No dejó de correr hasta estrellarlo contra un muro. No podía pensar, estaba actuando con un instinto casi animal. Los puños eran su arma en ese momento. La varita del Lord fue arrebatada de sus manos, el escuálido cuerpo no estaba hecho para resistir ese tipo de agresiones físicas.

Harry lo veía sangrar, hinchado y magullado y quería más. Necesitaba más. Por Draco, por Sirius, sus padres….

—¡Sectumsempra! — el cuerpo de Voldemort fue lacerado y Harry sentía que perdía su cordura, pero ver la sangre de ese asqueroso ser lo llenaba de dicha. Decidió acabar con todo eso de una vez para siempre— ¡Avada Kedavra! — y la vida de Voldemort se extinguió.

No podía apartar la mirada de aquel cuerpo. No podía moverse, simplemente estaba como inmovilizado allí. Que mas quedaba si se movía o no.

—Harry—llamó alguien detrás de él—¡Harry despierta!-gritó Ron frente a él esta vez zarandeándolo. —Tenemos que llevar a Malfoy a San Mungo. ¡Vamos!

¿Draco? ¿San Mungo?

—¡Harry! — gritó Hermione desde la esquina del salón. El moreno volteo a mirarla, estaba agachada en el suelo junto a Draco que se veía igual de pálido, con los ojos cerrados. ¿Acaso murió con los ojos cerrados? —Harry tienes que quitar el hechizo de protección o sino no podremos aparecernos en el hospital.

El hechizo de protección. ¿Funciono? Corrió hacia donde estaba Hermione y tomo a Draco en sus brazos sin pensarlo mucho se apareció en San Mungo.

—¡Ayuda!- gritó y varias personas en batas blancas corrieron hacia él para luego quitarle a Draco y llevárselo a una habitación.

_¿Por qué vives? __—__ siseo la voz a su espalda._

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Se había quedado dormido. Tomó la mano de Draco y la beso. Ya mañana le darían de alta y finalmente podrían llevar una vida en paz, juntos.

_Porque tengo algo por qué vivir… _

Fin


End file.
